tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Murdoch
|last_appearance = Thomas Puts the Brakes On |creator(s) = Paul Larson Robert Gauld-Galliers |name = Murdoch |title = Murdoch the Mighty Engine |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Harvey ** Salty |basis = BR Standard Class 9F |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tender engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 2-10-0 |wheels = 18 |top_speed = 95 mph |designer(s) = Robert A. Riddles |builder(s) = BR Crewe or Swindon Works |year_built = 1954, 1958, 1959 or 1960 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} '''Murdoch' is one of Sodor's largest and strongest tender engines, who is somewhat shy, a gentle giant, and prefers the quiet countryside to the constant noise of industry. He hauls goods trains on the Main Line and lives at Knapford Sheds. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Murdoch was brought to relieve the engines of their heavy workloads. He was big and strong, so the other engines were eager to learn more about him. Murdoch, however, disliked the noise of their chatter and got cross with Salty and Harvey when they inquired about his past exploits. The next day, Murdoch finally had a chance to pull a train through the quiet countryside, but his journey was interrupted by a flock of sheep. Murdoch had to wait with the noisy sheep until Toby could bring the farmer to lead them away. That night, Murdoch found Salty's and Harvey's company a relief. Murdoch was happy but shy about being decorated for the May Day festivities. On one windy autumn day, a large red carpet landed on a goods wagon from Murdoch's goods train, unbeknownst to Murdoch. Percy briefly chased after it, until the heavy winds blew it away again. When Whiff first arrived on Sodor, Murdoch, alongside Molly and Neville, laughed at Emily because she was showing Whiff around Sodor. Emily once needed Murdoch's help when she became stranded in the mud and near the end Emily asked him which track should she take. Murdoch told Emily that the tracks on Gordon's Hill were being cleared and told her to take the valley route instead. Murdoch shunted Rocky while helping Thomas recover the lost materials for the Sodor River Bridge's restoration. Personality Murdoch is a mighty, powerful engine with ten drive wheels. He is one of the largest engines working on Sodor and was brought to the Island to help with the heavy workload and pull heavy goods trains across the Main Line. Murdoch is as shy as he is strong, as he is actually a gentle giant. He can often be found seeking peace and quiet, away from the bustle of the yards and the Docks. He enjoys long hauls through the countryside and although he can get short of patience and a little annoyed if he does not get some alone time, he can be quite a reserved engine. Although he can be an independent worker, Murdoch is often content to join in, help and offer advice where he deems it worthy, but, despite being hard to miss due to his defining strength and size, he will not jump to put himself at the centre of attention. Technical Details Basis Murdoch is based on a BR Standard Class 9F with a BR1G tender, which were used for fast and heavy goods trains. The class was the last of the BR Standards and the final steam engine class built by British Railways, with the last one, "Evening Star", built in March 1960. Due to the size and shape of the class, they were given the nickname "Spaceships." "Evening Star" and eight other 9Fs are preserved. One 9F, "Black Prince" holds the record for hauling the heaviest steam-hauled train in Great Britain, at 2,198 tons. "Evening Star", the very last steam locomotive built by BR, is also part of the National Collection. File:Murdoch'sprototype.png|Murdoch's Basis Livery Murdoch is painted dull orange with green and red lining. He has smoke deflectors, on which he wears red nameplates with his name in gold. He was originally going to be maroon red with chrome yellow linings, according to Robert Gauld-Galliers' original art work. Because Arthur was already going to be maroon with yellow linings, Murdoch's livery was changed to orange with green and red linings so that the two engines' colour schemes would not clash with each other. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 7' - Something Fishy , Peace and Quiet and Best Dressed Engine * 'Series 8' - Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 11' - Emily's Rubbish * 'Series 12' - Excellent Emily and Thomas Puts the Brakes On Music Videos * '''Series 7' - Five New Engines in the Shed * Series 8 - Determination |-|Other Media= and Thomas' Giant Coloring Book * 2009 - A Little Rest for Murdoch * 2010 - A Hooray for Thomas!, Excellent Emily, Thomas Puts the Brakes On and Traveling Tales * 2011 - The Big Book of Engines * 2012 - 1001 Stickers Fun Book and Full Steam Ahead! Magazine stories * 2004 - Blackout!, The Engine Clock , Missing Murdoch and Sound of Silence * 2005 - Percy and the Magic Carpet * 2006 - Taking Charge * 2007 - Snow Chute Murdoch also appeared in the magazine story, Noisy Passengers. Video Games * 2007 - DVD Bingo * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning }} Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Contrary to popular belief, Murdoch does not share the same whistle sound as Arthur. Him having Arthur’s whistle sound was actually a goof, for Murdoch’s own exclusive whistle sound can be heard (although very faintly) in Peace and Quiet. * Murdoch's model used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. The model was displayed with no face. * The Halloween Engine in the eighth series episode, Halloween, used Murdoch's cylinders. * Murdoch’s name was once misspelled as Mordoch, The Motor Road and Rail system previously spelt Murdoch's name incorrectly as "Murdock." * Even though Murdoch's tender wheels are black, most merchandise ranges have them orange, excluding ERTL, Tomica, TOMY, TrackMaster and Hornby. * Michael Angelis gives Murdoch a Scottish accent in the twelfth series. *The remote control used for Murdoch's eye mechanism, and later Stanley's, is now owned by Twitter user IsaacM6991. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library * Hornby * Tomica * Nakayoshi * Wind-up Trains * Pocket Fantasy * Padlock and Key References de:Murdoch es:Murdoch he:מרדוק ja:マードック pl:Marcin ru:Мёрдок zh:莫道夫 Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:2-10-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge